reмeмвerѕ
by Shaing
Summary: AU. Tras una serie de asesinatos vinculados con una sola persona, la doctora Sakura Hanuro tendrá que cooperar con el agente Sasuke Uchiha para poder llegar al final de ese embrollo .lo sé mal summary -.-U S


-buenas noches, habla a la comisaría de Konoha ¿en que repodemos ayudar?- contestó sin emoción alguna.

_-¿joven Uzumaki ?_- se escuchaba la dulce voz de una ancianita por el auricular.- _habla la señora Noris, necesito que venga... creo que hay una bola de bandalos merodeando mi casa_ – murmuró

-aaah –suspiró con cansancio- claro señora Noris, ahora mismo enviare la patrulla para allá

- _oh, gracias joven Uzumaki_- le agradeció la dulce anciana

-por nada señora Noris- dijo antes de cortar la llamada y volvió a su actividad anterior, resolver el crucigrama que se encontraba sobre su escritorio.

Rascó su cabellera rubia en busca de las respuesta del crucigrama pero por mas que intentara no encontraba ninguna respuesta, se maldijo mentalmente, la verdad era que ese tipo de juegos no se le daba bien, cerro los ojos en un intento de distraerse, estaba aburrido y cansado, odiaba cuando le tocaba hacer guardia en la noche, siempre era lo mismo, tenia que soportar 6 horas sin tener que hacer nada más que atender el teléfono y la única persona que llamaba a esas era la loca de la señora Noris, una anciana que vivía sola con su gato, y llamaba dando falsas alarmas para que alguien fuera a visitarla, aunque le daba un poco de lastima la pobre anciana.

Y como si con solo pensar en ella la hubiera invocado el teléfono volvió a sonar, el chico miro dudoso el aparato, pensando seriamente si atender la llamada o no, el teléfono volvió a insistir y él aun seguía pensando, el teléfono sonó por tercera vez y en un arrebato de coraje levanto el auricular.

- ¿si señora Noris?- dijo lamentándose de haber contestado.

-_joven Uzumaki no quiero molestarlo pero aun no ha llegado la patrulla_- se disculpó la anciana- _los bandalos dejaron caer algo junto a mi jardín, no sé lo que sea pero podría ser peligroso._

Observo el crucigrama en blanco sobre su escritorio. Suspiró. Era deprimente no tener nada más interesante que hacer que ir a buscar a bandalos imaginarios.

-esta bien señora Noris, yo mismo iré a ver que es lo que sucede-se rindió.

Tomo su Chaleco del perchero y salió de la estación de policia y emprendió su camino hacia la casa de la octogenaria. Todo estaba tan tranquilo, hasta el punto de llegar a ser aburrido, Naruto se sentía reprimido en aquel lugar, trabajar como policía allí no era más que detener a un par de viejos ebrios y uno que otro listillo que robaba en el mercado, Konoha era un pueblo bastante pequeño y aburrido, y él a sus 23 años, buscaba la acción trabajar en el CIA o en el SWAT como agente especial, ser importante y reconocido, pero ahí no tenía ningún futuro, nadie que viviera en ese pueblo tenía futuro, la gran mayoría trabajaba para la empresa Hyuga, explotando la materia prima del bosque que rodeaba el pueblo y el resto no tenia otra opción más que trabajar en el servicio público; allí no existía el comercio, ningún turista se asomaría en Konoha ni por error y él entendía exactamente porque.

Perdido en sus pensamientos llego a su destino. Tomo aire antes de tocar la puerta. Una señora de piel arrugada lo recibió con una gran sonrisa.

- pase, pase- le invitó –¿ no quieres una taza de café? Te vez un poco cansado

-no, gracias – ya se esperaba algo así – vine a ver a los bandalos que le molestan

-oh, cierto – dijo la anciana- ellos ya se fueron pero aún sigue afuera la basura que me dejaron

-¿basura?- preguntó extrañado

-oh, si- contestó con naturalidad- es que apesta demasiado

-¿enserio?- dijo- veamos a ver que es

La anciana lo guió al patio trasero, Naruto pudo percibir un hedor penetrante, encendió su linterna para ver que era lo que olía tan mal, era un bulto, al parecer la señora Noris tenía razón, un par de bandalos estaban merodeando por aquí, se acercó un poco más para poder distinguir mejor que era exactamente eso que dejaron.

- oh por dios – su rostro palideció, tomó inmediatamente su radio- señora aléjese – le dijo seriamente

-¿acaso es un animal muerto?- preguntó preocupada la dulce anciana

pero no era un animal muerto, era algo peor, se trataba de un cadáver

.............................................................

Disfrutaba de la brisa matutina en una hermosa terraza llena de rosales, observaba las montañas y el paisaje tan hermoso que le brindaban, respiró una vez mas el dulce aroma del césped húmedo, simplemente ese era su lugar favorito de toda la mansión, pero su embelesamiento fue interrumpida por el sonido de alguien que se aproximaba.

-buenos días doctor Thomas – dio media vuelta para poder ver al susodicho, tenia 30 años aproximadamente, su tez era blanca, su cabello y ojos eran de color café y con una encantadora sonrisa.

- me alegra que el experimento S-6 este respondiendo- tomo asiento en una banca invitando a su compañera a imitarlo.

-¿a que se debe su visita?- tomando igualmente asiento

-hace una mañana hermosa ¿no crees?- sonrió alegremente.

-si ya lo creo- dijo sin emoción alguna

-¿has pensado en lo que te he dicho?- volteo a ver a su compañera, ella solo miraba el horizonte

- deberías estar trabajando en el experimento- dijo ignorando por completo su pregunta anterior.

-tienes razón – se levantó de su lugar, sabia que cuando se ponia así no podia tratarse, era mejor darle tiempo, se dirigió a la entrada, pero casi inmediatamente se volvió- casi lo olvidaba, han cambiado la contraseña de la máduina y ya sabes lo que sucede si introduzco el código incorrecto

- perdona, se me había pasado decirte la nueva clave- le respondió con una inocente sonrisa y salió trás el doctor

El molesto sonido del teléfono era el culpable de que su sueño se viese interrumpido, gruño débilmente para ver en la pantalla quien era el que se osaba a despertarla a las 2 1/2 de la mañana

-Naruto más te vale que sea algo importante- no intento disimular su enojo

-_siento molestarte Sakura, pero es algo urgente-_ sonaba preocupado

Se encontraba de camino a la casa de Noris Mitler, recién le contó Naruto todo salió de su casa, aun estaba en pijama con un suéter rosa que le cubría del frió de la noche, pronto llego a la casa, una patrulla de la policia con las sirenas encendidas esta aparcado en la acera,

- gracias a dios llegaste – le recibió Naruto- ven acompáñame- le pidió

siguió a Naruto hasta el patio trasero de la casa donde en un esquina se encontraba el cadáver tapado con una manta

-aun no sabemos cual fue la causa de la muerte, esperamos que tu nos lo digas- le dijo Naruto- tampoco sabemos su identidad

Sakura se acercó al cuerpo sin vida, levantó la manta blanca que le cubría para poder observarlo mejor y al ver quien era entro en un estado de shock

-¿sucede algo Sakura?- preguntó un preocupado Naruto al ver la expresión de su amiga

-Thomas- murmuro. Frente a ella se encontraba el cuerpo inerte del doctor que había soñado esa misma noche, solo que ahora no se veía como el joven de 30, ahora estaba cubierto de canas y arrugas.

.......................................................................

Caminaba con paso apresurado a la oficina de su hermano mayor. ¿Qué demonios significaba todo eso? Llegaba esa mañana a su oficina y lo primero que encuentra es una carta donde le dice el estúpido de su hermano que él, Sasuke Uchiha el mejor agente de la FBI es relevado de su cargo.

-buenos días Sasuke-le saludo alegremente la secretaria de su hermano. Él no respondió solo entro a la oficina

-explícame esto!!- levanto el sobre

-descuida ya estoy en eso- le dijo a la persona al otro lado del auricular, volteo a ver a su hermano- te dejo – colgó – vaya hermanito parce que no tienes modales

-déjate de estupideces!! Y explica esto- le tiro el sobre a su hermano

-no hay nada que explicar- dijo con simpleza el mayor de los Uchiha

- ¿pero que? – Sasuke no entendía- acabo de atrapar a los secuestradores más buscados por el FBI por más de 4 años!! –explotó

-Pusiste en riesgo la vida de la victima, una niña de 5 años Sasuke, y todo por querer llevarte la gloria atrapando a los malditos secuestradores!!! ¿qué es lo que quieres demostrar?- exclamo furioso levantandose de su asiento y golpeando el escritorio Itachi

Sasuke no respondió. Era sencilla la respuesta, todo lo que hacia en el FBI tenia un solo propósito, quería superar a su hermano, ese era su único objetivo y haría lo que fuera por lógralo.

- bien- dijo incorporandose y un poco más calmado- acabo de recibir la llamada de un maestro que tuve en la academia, me pide mi cooperación para resolver un caso, a él le debo todo lo que soy así que le prometí enviar a uno de mis agentes a cargo.

-¿y?- corto un exasperado Sasuke

- bueno pues te enviare a ti- espero que su hermano le recriminara pero no sucedió nada- quiero que lleves a tu equipo contigo, pero deja contarte algo Sasuke- tomo aire- vas a ir como un oficial normal, deberás obedecer ordenes, solo vas de apoyo, no quiero oír ninguna queja, de ser así puedes olvidarte para siempre del FBI y esto también va a tus compañeros- amenazó severamente

Sasuke solo frunció el seño en señal de odio, pero no le respondió, dio media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse

- te quiero listo para que salgas hacia Konoha hoy mismo – le dijo antes de ver como su hermano menor daba un portazo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oola !!

eh aki mi primer fic espero les alla gustado XD

cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia es bien recibida

no les doy fecha exacta de cuando voy a actualizar pork se k lo mas probable es k le falle con eso -.-U

hasta la proxima!!


End file.
